For many years personal computer input devices such as keyboards, game-pads and mice have been connected via cable to the functional components of the computer. This configuration provides the computer user with substantial flexibility in locating such devices and thereby makes data entry more comfortable and efficient. Moreover, in recent years, corresponding to an increased use of wireless technology in the computer industry, input devices are frequently physically detached from the rest of the computer altogether with an infared data connector, allowing the user substantially more leeway in choosing an area in which to operate the computer.
The most common problem associated with this detached design is that the preferred areas of operation often do not provide adequate structural support for input devices. This is also a problem familiar to laptop users who commonly use their laptops outside of the office. Consequently, such users are often forced to operate keyboards, mice, game-pads and notebook computers directly on their laps. When doing so, they invariably must use one hand to hold the device steady and keep it from sliding around. This leaves only a single hand free for data input--clearly an inefficient and unnecessarily burdensome exercise.
Wireless input devices pose an additional problem. In order for such a device to communicate with its computer (or other data processor), its transmitter must be positioned properly so that the communication signal is not blocked. That is, when a keyboard is operated from a person's lap, that person must make an extra effort to keep the transmitter unobstructed and pointed in the right direction. Considering the ever-increasing use of both laptops and wireless input devices in businesses and homes, a more stable implementation is warranted.